portalquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 03 - Battling the Elements
Map (image needed) Characters * * * * Story '3-1 A Wizard is Never Late' In which our dauntless Heroes stumble upon a wandering wizard with tales of a darkly fortified fortress. Enemies * 11 Dialogue * - It is an honor to join you on your quest to retrieve our brethren. * - By the gods, that there is a beard of sheet pageantry! * - How kind of you to notice! It has won a number of awards, if you must know. 3-1-1 Off We Go Again Where our Heroes decide to head to the fortress and beat up the dark army that's amassing within its walls. Enemies * 12 3-1-2 Slip and Slide In which our Heroes decide to speed things up by sledding instead of walking, only to be interrupted by a medley of minions. Enemies * 12 '3-2 Fully Thawed' A moment in which our Heroes are thankful to have feeling back in their toes. Enemies * 3-2-1 Momentary Distractions The one where our Heroes realize now might not be the time for chasing butterflies. Enemies * 13 3-2-2 Not Our Kind of Picnic The one where our Heroes try to have a nice picnic, only to have it overrun by hungry hungry Hollows. Enemies * 14 '3-3 Sand Blasted' In which our Heroes decide deserts are too harsh on their skin, and instead head north. Enemies * 14 3-3-1 Feeling Confident Where our Heroes realize they're getting quite good at kicking the blocks out of Shadow Minions. Enemies * 15 3-3-2 Up and Up The one where our Heroes must battle without having the high ground. Enemies * 15 '3-4 Axe Away' In which Elder Mohawk threatens mutiny a second time. Enemies * 3-4-1 Turn up the Heat When our Heroes realize they'll be battling the elements as well as the Hollow. Enemies * 17 3-4-2 Slightly Stinky In which the sulfuric air teaches our Heroes the importance of battling one handed. Enemies * 18 '3-5 Homesick' The one where Elder Mohawk can't help being reminded of home amidst all the lava and Shadow Minions. Enemies * 19 Dialogue * - All this volcanic activity, I can't help but be reminded of me mines. * - Now might not be a time to reminisce... * - I just want to curl up next to this toasty lava flow with a nice cuppa mead. 3-5-1 On Second Thought... When our Heroes decide a lava filled volcano island might not be the best path to the Fortress. Enemies * 20 3-5-2 Fists are Zen In which our Heroes note the soft crashing of the waves is a perfect background noise as they block up Shadow Minions. Enemies * 21 '3-6 Sun-day Fun-day!' In which our Heroes enjoy some beachy vibes as they fill the shore with the blocks of their enemies. Beachy Keen! Enemies * 22 3-6-1 Wilson! Where our Heroes realize being stranded on an island full of Hollow is probably not where they want to be. Enemies * 23 3-6-2 Sick Burn The one where our Heroes learn the consequences of playing with fire and/or Hollows. Enemies * 24 '3-7 Fortress Ho!' In which our Heroes finally have the fortress within their sights. Enemies * 25 Dialogue * - Hurry! The fortress is ahead! * - Whatever happens, I just want you to know, I love you guys. * - Keep the sap for the trees. Let's kick the blocks outta these guys! Category:Campaign